


Wear Me Out

by SonjaJade



Series: Diary of a Dublith Trio [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Izumi’s insatiable.  Hopefully it’s not contagious. (it totally is though)





	

Tall, dark, virile and devastatingly handsome- he was her first everything, and even now she is grateful to have him by her side.  Through it all- the loss of their only child, her subsequent madness in trying to bring him back, the loss of her female organs and resulting illness- he’d stood by her and never wavered in his love for her.  Sig took her for better or for worse and there’s been a whole lot of worse.  But after pseudo-adopting Ed and Al Elric as their own, after becoming successful business owners in Dublith, after helping Edward save the world, and since bringing Alex into their fold, their lives seem to have shifted into the ‘better’ side of the equation at last and her love for her husband has only grown stronger and deeper.  
  
Then there’s Alex.  Strong as her husband, perfectly groomed and rippling, emotional and innocent  and almost childlike in his enjoyment of life.  He’s pale, blonde, blue eyed and deceivingly gentle.  His voice rumbles but his tone is laid back.  She’s not sure when she and Sig first fell in love with him, only that they were still in Central after the Promised Day, and that there was a spark of more than admiration and friendship between the three of them.  Olivier, as incredible as she is, would never be more than a good friend.  Something about Alex touched them both, down to their hearts, and it was Sig who suggested bringing him into their marriage.  
  
Presenting the idea to him had been a puzzle to work out.  She’d sent him a letter, asking him to bring an overnight bag and an open mind.  They’d had a nice dinner and were about to start on dessert when she explained to him that she liked him more than a friend should, and that Sig felt the same way.  She explained that they wanted him to join them in their bed, if he didn’t feel it was too strange to do so.  She explained that no matter his decision, she wanted to remain good friends with him.  When he seemed to become speechless, she was afraid that maybe he was a virgin, and she apologized for her forwardness, though they would both be willing to introduce him to carnal knowledge.  
  
Alex had explained that he wasn’t ignorant of sex, despite never having seriously dated anyone.  He explained that he’d been with some paid women in Central, and that his time with them eased his pain of having lived through the Ishvalan Extermination- and sent home with the title of ‘Coward’  following him like the nightmares of the children who died at his hands.  
  
He was crying when he said he was honored that they had open their hearts that way to him, that he’d never been approached by anyone in an attempt to form a serious relationship.  They surrounded him in a warm embrace as he agreed to at least give it a shot to see if it even worked, and then they abandoned the idea of dessert in favor of going to bed early.  
  
Izumi had only ever slept with Sig until then.  She wasn’t sure what she was expecting when they all began to disrobe each other.  Alex had been circumcised, her husband had not.  His sack was as clean shaven as his head, his length had a more pronounced curve than Sig’s, and he was not as big around as him, but was about an inch or more longer.  Every inch of his body was smooth, unblemished, hard as a rock and defined.  But when she kissed him, his lips were soft and tender against hers, his big hands held her with a warm, firm grip that was both loving and wanton at the same time.  He wasn’t as gentle with her husband, but later Sig would tell her that he could feel his nervousness in his touch.  
  
But the way he let himself go completely with the both of them, the depth of his trust in their promise that being with them like this was okay and that he wasn’t going to be judged in their bedroom seemed to give him confidence and peace.  
  
When he proved his skills on her first her body, then her husband’s, she invited him to slip inside her and find release.  He did things different from Sig, but it was wonderful and delirious.  She wasn’t sure where he’d learned it or how he’d figured it out, given his limited experience, but he made her squirt- something she and Sig had been working on for years throughout their marriage.  He didn’t come inside her, only made sure she was satisfied before withdrawing from her quivering womanhood.  
  
Watching he and Sig share their first homosexual experience had been touching and magical.  Sig was on all fours, ass presented like a lamb to the slaughter, and Alex gently and slowly filled him from behind.  Eventually, he was moving within him, and as soon as he sunk deep enough to touch that sacred place inside, Sig actually cried out into the mattress for more.  She’d slithered beneath him, taking his cock to her mouth.  When he came across her tits, it was more than she’d ever seen him produce.  It was incredible how Alex had come in and ruined them both.  
  
Afterward, she and Sig had taken turns sucking him off, and when the blond man burst, he came a little in each mouth open before him.  They fell together into the bed, sweaty and sticky, tangled around each other and exhausted with the force of their respective climaxes.  In the morning, when they’d found Alex still nestled between them and not run off for the earliest train, they knew they had something worth keeping together.  
  
And now she marvels at far he’s come with them-how far they’ve come together.  They all can switch positions within their unique threesome easily, and no one minds when it gets a little rougher.  They’ve gotten creative with positioning, creative with toys- and comfortable with the idea that they don’t all have to have sex together when they’re together in the bed.  Sometimes Alex will sketch them as she and Sig make love.  Izumi will read while her husband and her lover sixty nine one another beside her.  Sig’s been known to sing in the bathtub, soaking in steamy water as Alex teases her body into a frothy mess before fucking her good and hard.  
  
Tonight, she’s got them tangled up together, legs interlocked and flat on their backs, balls touching and thick dicks sprung up from their combined nests of gold and raven hair.  She wraps her hands around both  of them, pressing them together and stoking with both hands.  Alex groans first, then her husband give a quiet grunt to acknowledge her efforts.  She leans forward and swirls her tongue around both heads, kissing them both so very intimately before separating them and sucking them individually.  When they’re both hard and slick with saliva, she moves to straddle them and carefully lines Alex up into her ass before taking Sig into her pussy.  She sinks down slowly, throwing her head back and keening under the delicious pressure both men are putting into her lower body.  
  
Alex chuckles breathlessly.  “I can feel you, Sig!  I know right where your head is!”  
  
Sig reaches down and squeezes his friend’s leg.  “I feel you, too!”  
  
Izumi puts a hand on each man under her and begins to ride as roughly as she can manage.  She wails with pleasure, but pants, “I can feel you both!  And god damn, does it feel  amazing!”  
  
It’s no lie, either.  Sig’s girth satisfies her perfectly and the addition of Alex in her ass has only added to her pleasure.  Once she’s sure she’s got them both securely in her body, she begins to bounce fluidly over both of them.  She can feel Alex’s hands on her thighs before they move back to coast over her hips and ribs and back again.  Her husband half sits up and twists her nipples, encouraging her to come.  She stretches to kiss his lips and Alex rolls her forward to lie against her husband’s chest while he pounds into her ass with abandon.  
  
She wasn’t all that into anal before Alex joined them.  Maybe it’s because he’s shaped differently from Sig and a little easier to take.  But he can make her orgasm from his movements and she howls her pleasure into Sig’s neck.  He groans as her pussy ripples and contracts around his cock, doing what he can to prolong her release and likely relieve his own ache.  
  
Alex bends down for a kiss from Sig over her shoulder.  Her husband kisses the younger man’s chin just as she steals him away.  He breaks their kiss to pant, “Hold on to me, Sig!”  
  
She is sandwiched between them, filled to burst in both her stretched holes, and Alex picks the both of them up and lies on his back, changing their positions.  Izumi yelps with passion as Sig takes over, working hard to fill her up right and full, pumping into her hard and deep.  Alex’s hands  are gripping her tits firmly, then he snakes a finger down to circle and press her swollen clit.  She arches against them as he whispers in her ear hotly, “I want to come inside you, Izumi!”  
  
She reaches between them and gropes around for his hairless balls.  When she finds them she squeezes gently, panting, “Come inside me then!  Give me all of that Armstrong cum, Alex!”  she feels his big arms wrap around her waist from behind and his hips move as fast as they can, given their position.  She feels another climax on the way, but not before Sig grits his teeth and bursts into her body with a bestial roar.  
  
His cum is warm and makes her feel sloppy wet, but he continues to pump into her.  At last, the stars align and she crests again, just as Alex is shooting his load into her other hole.  Sig’s mouth envelops her breast and he rubs his tongue roughly across her nipple,  and she begs them both for more.  
  
Sig pulls out and stands to the side of their bed, plucking Izumi’s boneless body off of Alex and moving her to the center is the bed.  They each take one of her legs and roll her body back so her bottom is in the air.  Sig slurps Alex’s semen from her asshole, lovingly licking her there as she recovers.  Alex slurps Sig’s cum from her pussy, then they share a deep kiss.  
  
“We taste amazing,” Sig notes as he turns his lover loose, to resume fucking his wife with his tongue.  
  
“I agree,” Alex echoes, reaching into the nightstand for a toy.  It’s a horse dildo, the only thing they could find that was comparable in size to their own penises.  They don’t even bother with lube- she’s so wet that they won’t need it.  Instead, Alex stuffs it in with little fanfare and she cries out when her husband’s thick beard makes contact with her sensitive skin.  His tongue touches every place the dildo does not, and while Alex fucks her with the giant toy, her husband tastes her overworked privates.  
  
His fat fingers smack at her swollen clit as his tongue slithers into her ass.  “Oh!  Ohh, so good!” she squeaks.  She’s so very wet now, and Alex is working the toy like a master.  “I’m close!”  
  
Alex nuzzles her cheek before kissing her, then he moves down to nip at a breast.  Izumi’s fingers are tangled in the pillowcase and her hips raise from the bed.  “Yes! Don’t stop! Hnnng, coming!”  She can feel warm bursts gushing from her body and she forces the liquid from herself, feeling as Sig scrambles to drink it up.  Alex’s fingers reach down to strum her clit and encourage her to squirt more, and like turning on a faucet, he coaxes a stronger release from her that chokes her husband briefly before  he gets to his knees and kisses Alex with a mouth that surely tastes like her pussy.  
  
“You drink it like it’s water!”  She grins as she works to catch her breath.  “Must taste pretty good.”  
  
Sig chuckles as Alex licks the rivulets of what didn’t make it down his throat from his chest.  “You have no idea, honey.”  
  
“It’s delicious,” Alex rumbles in agreement.  
  
She huffs as she pinches and twists her nipples, watching Alex give her husband a tongue bath.  “I wish men could orgasm as often as women can.  We’d never leave this room if it were possible.”  
  
The both of them laugh deeply.  “Sorry I can’t just fuck you all day,” her husband replies.  “We do have a business to run, you know.  If you want to keep this nice house, one of us has to go to work at least.”  
  
“And I’ll get court martialed if I don’t show up for my shift at the garrison soon,” Alex says as he come to kiss her tenderly.  “We’ll be ready to go again after that, though.  We can wreck this body again, maybe twice if you’re lucky.”  
  
“I can’t help it,” she whines defensively.  “It’s so good to feel you both inside me and around me…  My orgasms are incredible, with either of you, more addictive than any drug.  I wish I could turn it off, but I’m afraid you’ve turned me into an insatiable woman!”  
  
“We’ve got that machine downstairs,” Alex says as he teases her wet folds with his big fingers, making Izumi arch her back and spread her legs wider.  “You should take advantage of it while we’re gone.  Just sit on it and come for hours until we get back.”  
  
“Yeah, sit on that Xingese chair and just go to town.  Don’t worry about making dinner, I’ll bring something home for us tonight.”  Sig kisses her nipple, then kisses her mouth deeply while Alex brings her to pieces.  She doesn’t squirt, but Alex can’t seem to help a slow lick there, as if savoring her taste and attempting to clean some of her mess up.  
  
“You won’t be offended?” she breathes.  
  
They both shake their heads and explain they’d rather see her riding a mechanical dick happily in their stead than sitting at home and pining for their return.  
  
“Take a day off to work it out of your system,” Sig says with a smile as he waits his turn in the shower.  “I know you’re hitting your sexual peak and it’s got to be rough on you.  Just have fun until we get back, and then we’ll play more later.”  
  
She kisses them both as they head off to work and she takes a seat on the assless chair.  She puts clothespins on her nipples and clit, claps and transmutes her horse dildo to join the rubber shaped cock on the piston in the floor, then shapes them both into exact replicas of her boys.  Carefully she lines them both up, then starts the controls.  
  
The thing thuds against the floorboards as it violently fucks her, and she’s lost to one orgasm after another.  She slows it down, speeds it up, switches which one is in which opening.  She walks on wobbly legs back upstairs to get a vibrator, then comes back, takes them both again, and removes the clothespin from her clit and rubs it with the vibrating egg.  
  
She comes hard, so many times.  She squirts twice, pees once, and before it’s all over, the machine in the floor is going all out on the highest setting.  When Sig and Alex return home, she’s got it on the lowest setting and practically asleep in the chair.  
  
Alex takes a whiff of the air around them.  “Izumi, have you been in here _all day_?”  
  
She grunts weakly, giving a single, exhausted nod.  
  
“Twenty cenz says she dehydrated and starving," Sig says as he switches the thing off and takes the controls from her hands.  “Go run her a hot bath, I’m gonna get her some water,” he tells Alex and they both leave her for a moment to deal with the tingling in her entire body.  
  
When he returns with the glass of cold ice water, she gulps it greedily.  “Easy, you’ll make yourself sick.”  
  
“So good,” she whispers.  
  
“Why were you in here so long?” he asks as he smoothes her hair back with his hands.  
  
“Horny,” she answers.  
  
He chuckles.  “I figured that.  But you know better than to use it for so long.  You could hurt yourself down there.”  
  
She gives him a sly look.  “Kiss it, make it better?”  
  
Now he laughs loudly and he picks her up from the chair.  “I think you better give the poor thing a rest!”  
  
She snuggles into his chest.  “It was good, but not as good and you and Alex,” she says quietly.  “That thing couldn’t come in me.  I like it when you come inside.  That’s what sex is about, really- sharing each other’s fluids.”  
  
He places her like a child into the tub, washing her entire body with hot soapy water and letting her soak carefully.  He seems to sense she’s on the edge of sleep and he watches like a hawk to be sure she doesn’t drown.  When the water begins to cool, he pulls her out and wraps her in a towel.  
  
“One more time, and I swear I won’t bother you both for a week,” she pleads softly.  
  
Sig protests immediately.  But Alex comes up with a solution.  
  
“We’ll rock you to sleep, but this really is the last time for a little while.  Your body needs to rest and recover.”  She thanks him with a slow kiss and removes her towel before he hefts her to his own naked body.  
  
Alex tells Sig to lie down in their bed on his back.  Then Alex straddles him, kissing him slow and deep and he eases Sig’s thick cock into his tight ass.  He leans down and they press their tongues together- while Izumi tenderly licks where the two of them are joined.  When Alex sits back up, he helps Izumi to straddle his own hips, facing him.  Now they share a deep kiss as Sig sits up and wraps his arms around the two of them, kissing at Izumi’s neck before kissing Alex.  
  
Slowly, the three of them begin to move.  Alex’s smaller size is comforting inside her and she breathes his name to the ceiling.  It’s slow and gentle, and it takes much longer for him to make her shatter than it normally does.  They languidly make love for an hour or better, and by the time she’s finally ready, they both want to come inside her.  
  
“Come in my mouth, at the same time,” she begs as her tired body begins to tighten up before her climactic release.  “Make me come good and hard, and then let me swallow everyone’s cum.”  Sig plays with her nipples as he lets Alex concentrate on forcing her orgasm.  At last, she breaks and she squeezes his length over and over, rippling as she falls from the highest heights of ecstasy.   Alex stands up in one swift move, prying her sticky lap from his, then lays her down and moves to one side, Sig facing him and Izumi sitting love drunk in the middle.  
  
Her hands stroke both dicks, their heads at her lips as she flicks her tongue over them both.  “So much softer and warmer than those fake dicks downstairs,” she says breathlessly.  Over her, Alex and Sig are making out like teenagers.  She slips two fingers into each asshole and they collectively gasp.  She sucks both tips into her mouth, and then Alex is coming first, blanketing her mouth in sticky cream, followed shortly by her husband’s frothy cum.  She lets them fill her mouth and finish completely before making a big show out of swallowing it.  They both caress her face and kiss her deeply, then Sig goes to grab some washcloths while Alex sucks his own cum from her pussy.   She feels him carefully licking her, and then she’s asleep.  
  
In the morning, she’s so sore she can hardly move.  She manages to make it downstairs for some coffee and aspirin, and then Alex is coming down and making breakfast for them.  
  
“How do you feel?” he asks as he drops a pat of butter into a hot frying pan.  
  
“Like I took the business end of a well digger in my bottom half.”  She smiled at him.  “I think I completely killed my out-of-control  libido at last.”  
  
He laughed as he cracked an egg.  “For a little while at least.”  
  
Sig appeared in the doorway, naked, with a raging hard on.  “Well, whatever you had yesterday has spread to me.  Go fix the machine so it’s only got the one dick, please.”  
  
Alex gave him a look as if he were suddenly not hungry for eggs anymore.  Izumi laughed as she got to her feet and shuffled over to the stove.  “Go on and have fun.  Maybe you two need a day to get it out of your systems!”  
  
She heard the door close and the sound of two men screwing hard floated to her ears.  She cracked another egg into the pan and smiled.  Alex’s addition to the family hadn’t been awkward at all, and she hoped he never left.


End file.
